


WT Prompt List

by Sylindara



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Hints of YuzuChika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: 31 days of drabbles based on the WT Prompt List. I tried to give every introduced Border character a speaking part. Or at least a mention. No tags because no one deserves that many characters in the tag. The titles of each individual drabble notes the main characters in that part.





	1. Day 01 Set 1.1 - Switchbox (Fuyushima, Kinuta)

“The point,” Fuyushima said with a feverish gleam in his eye, “is that it can do anything you need it to. Within reason of course.”

The amendment didn’t sooth Kinuta’s scepticism. “The _point_ of Border triggers is that they’re standardised. You want personalisation, go talk to Tamakoma.”

Fuyushima shook his head. “Not personalisation. What I want is to incorporate it all into this one chip.”

“Waste of resources,” Kinuta grunted.

“Expanding the possibilities,” Fuyushima argued. “It’s easier to support them if I’m out there too.”

Kinuta sighed. “So this is what you’re leaving us to join the front lines for.”


	2. Day 02 Set 2.1 - Attackers (Sakurako, Kashio, Kageura, Midorikawa, Kuroe, Murakami)

“Welcome to the Attacker Tournament!” Sakurako shouted. “Are you all ready to prove your worth?! Can someone finally unseat Tachikawa-san!?”

“Question!” Kashio raised his hand sharply. “Are non-Attacker triggers acceptable in the tournament?”

“Oi, oi.” Kageura smirked. “This is an Attacker tournament, kid. Can’t fight up to standard without _gunner_ triggers as a crutch?” The word ‘gunner’ was spat out like it was dirty.

“Does that mean no Grasshopper!?” Midorikawa said, aghast.

“And no Shield,” Kuroe pointed out.

“I’m fine with that,” said Murakami, one hand on the hilt of his Kogetsu, the other on the hilt of his Raygust.


	3. Day 03 Set 3.1 - Old Border (Konami, Shinoda, Reiji, Jin)

“According to this infant development book, it’ll be months before he stops crying every night.” Konami gave the noisy cot a horrified look. Under her eyes were the same heavy circles as everyone else.

“I’m not asking for long term speculation,” Shinoda said, exasperatedly juggling a bag of nappies and a bottle of baby powder. “We’ve fed and changed him, what else can we do?”

Reiji turned to look at Jin. “You’re the one who sees the future. Any ideas?”

Jin shrugged. “Two futures have him stop crying by himself, in five he cries until morning. Wanna toss a coin?”


	4. Day 04 Set 4.1 - Food (Shinoda, Yuuma, Rindou, Mikami)

Yuuma took a curious sniff. “So this is ramen.”

“That’s right.” Shinoda beamed, waving a hand expansively. “Shouyu is the best ramen! Give it a try.”

“So this is what you’re up to.” Rindou popped up in front of them with a scowl. “Don’t listen to him, Yuuma! Shio ramen is the superior ramen!” He dumped a second bowl on the lounge table.

“Um!” They turned to see Mikami standing behind Yuuma and Shinoda, yet another ramen bowl in her hands. “You should try tonkotsu ramen, Kuga-kun! It’s also very good!”

Yuuma accepted solemnly. “My tongue shall be the judge.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touma and Okudera are not included despite having ramen as a favourite food because they didn't specify what kind of ramen.


	5. Day 05 Set 1.2 - Attacker Triggers (Tachikawa, Jin)

Tachikawa’s Kogetsu twisted away from Jin’s Shield at the last moment, the spine ghosting against the edge to pierce Jin’s torso, right where his heart would be in a human body.

Jin’s own Kogetsu wavered in the air as his trion body started breaking down. Once again it wasn’t fast enough to be where he needed it to be. Kogetsu wasn’t, and would never be, conducive to his foresight.

“Come on, Jin,” Tachikawa taunted, “didn’t you say you’re gonna beat me?”

“I will.” Jin smiled. “I promise.” Through his Side Effect, Tachikawa cut him down again, and again, and again.


	6. Day 06 Set 2.2 - Gunners (Kitazoe, Inukai, Wakamura)

“Inukai, hi!” Kitazoe called as he weaved through the sparse crowd in the lounge to where Inukai was sitting, Wakamura by his side. “Hello to you too, Wakamura-kun.”

Wakamura bowed stiffly. “Good afternoon.”

“Wakamura’s my disciple now!” Inukai wrapped an arm around Wakamura’s shoulders, beaming proudly.

“Oh, congratulations!” Kitazoe smiled.

“Thanks,” Wakamura said shyly. “Inukai-sempai is going to teach me how to use a P90. He thinks it might suit me better.”

Kitazoe’s smile turned teasing. “Well, if you ever want to try out grenade launchers, come find me!”

“What, no!” Inukai scowled, arms tightening around Wakamura. “He’s _my_ disciple!” 

 


	7. Day 07 Set 3.2 - Side Effects (Kageura, Chika)

“Oh, it’s you.” Kageura didn’t even look up from the comic book he was flipping through as the door to the Kageura squad room opened with a faint whirr. “Yuzuru isn’t here. He’s gone to get snacks. Probably for you.”

“Hello, Kageura-sempai.” Chika smiled reflexively.

Kageura sent her a look through his wild bangs, then snorted. “You think I care about politeness? Just take a damn seat.” He swatted the air lazily.

His tone was dismissive, it might have even seemed cruel to someone else. But Chika knew. It’s okay, he’s not an enemy. Her Side Effect told her so.


	8. Day 08 Set 4.2 - School (Nire, Izumi, Osano, Wakamura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 year old normal school students and sports day.

“Go, Miwa!!!” Nire screamed from the spectator seats. “Show them the might of class 2-D!!!!”

On the track, Miwa was right on Kumagai’s heels with both of them trailing behind Yoneya, the other classes even further behind.

Izumi sent Nire a smirk and shouted lazily, “Keep that lead up, Spear Idiot, class 2-B are the true winners.”

Between them, Osano scowled. “You can do it, Kuma! Show those boys who’s boss!” She turned back. “You cheer too, Wakamura! Don’t you want class 2-E to win?”

Sprawled on the grass beside Miura, Wakamura looked up and shrugged. “It’s just a race.”


	9. Day 09 Set 1.3 - Gun-type Triggers (Yuiga, Fujisawa, Katori, Kitora, Tomoe)

“Why hello there, Chano squad.” Yuiga waved theatrically. “Here to hand your guns in for inspection too?”

“Yeah, they want all the handguns.” Fujisawa grinned weakly. Beside him, Chano waved as if she was actually happy to see Yuiga.

“Urk.” Katori grimaced from the doorway. “I forgot you use handguns too.”

“How can you forget that?!” Yuiga gaped at her. “I am one of only four A-rank handgun users!!”

“Maybe she forgot you’re A-rank.” Kitora sniffed, poking in from behind Katori. Katori glared at her. Kitora glared back.

“Um, can I get through…?” Tomoe asked from behind both of them.


	10. Day 10 Set 2.3 - Shooters (Osamu, Izumi)

Osamu flopped down on the ground the moment Izumi signalled a break, watching as Yuiga posed over them, sparkling everywhere.

Osamu turned away to face Izumi, this was a good chance to mention what’d been on his mind recently. “Izumi-sempai, is it true that Shooter is one of the least popular positions in Border?”

Izumi turned away from Yuiga as well, face smoothing from its disgusted look into something more rueful. “Let me put it this way, Four-eyes-kun, you’re one of the top ten Shooters affiliated with a squad.”

“…there are only ten Shooters affiliated with a squad, aren’t there…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are indeed only 10 shooters affiliated with a squad, and unlike the other positions all of them have featured in the series. If you can call what happened to Mamiya squad 'featured'.


	11. Day 11 Set 3.3 - Solo Rank (Yoneya, Kikuchihara, Utagawa, Miwa)

“I’ve got it all worked out,” Yoneya said, a fervent gleam in his eyes. “All I gotta do is thrash someone high up on the ladder and they’ll confiscate my points like Kage-sempai then more people will fight me without getting scared off by the point difference!”

Kikuchihara gave him a disgusted look. “Did you finally lose what’s left of your brain?”

“Respect your elders.” Utagawa nudged him.

Kikuchihara rolled his eyes. “Did you lose what’s left of your brain, _sempai_?”

“It’s foolproof!” Yoneya eyed Sawamura as she walked towards them down the hall.

“She’ll thrash _you_ ,” Miwa pointed out.


	12. Day 12 Set 4.3 - Free Time (Kido, Arafune, Nasu)

Border’s movie nights were known for the dedication of its frequenters, their wide range of film selection, their uninterrupted weekly gatherings since Border’s inception, and the fact that Commander Kido had never missed a single one.

“For tonight,” Kido intoned, “I have procured a copy of the 1931 Dracula. There is a reason it is a classic, and you will lose nothing having seen it.”

Hitomi oohed, reaching for the hard drive in Kido’s hand with sparkling eyes.

“Who’re we waiting on?” Arafune glanced around.

“Maki-chan,” Nasu said ruefully.

Arafune wilted. “Starting without her is scarier than watching the movie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kido totally set up movie nights.


	13. Day 13 Set 1.4 - Sniping Triggers (Natsume, Touma, Azuma, Kodera, Hanzaki)

“So why sniper rifles?” Natsume tilted her head.

Touma shrugged. “Ask Azuma-san.” He turned suggestively.

Azuma lifted his head on hearing his name, one hand tucking strands of hair behind his ear. “There is a significant tactical advantage in having a sniper on the team.” He smiled mildly.

“Indeed.” Kodera pushed his glasses up. “From a strategic point of view-”

Hanzaki groaned, elbowing him. “Now’s the time to practice, not talk.”

“Hey,” Natsume protested, “I wanna know. Maybe it’ll help me shoot better.”

“Then practice.” Touma turned her towards the target. “They’re designed for you to get better through practice.”


	14. Day 14 Set 2.4 - Snipers (Satori, Yuzuru, Hokari, Narasaka)

Satori grinned, winking brightly as he put an arm around Yuzuru. “We’re behind you, man. 100% of the way.”

Hokari loomed on Yuzuru’s other side. “You should enjoy it. The springtime of youth.”

Yuzuru stared at them in horror, then tried to break away. But Narasaka was blocking his path. “Hiura has a message for you,” he said emotionlessly. “She’s rooting for your pure love.”

Yuzuru turned white, then red, face mottling pitifully.

“Think of it this way.” Satori gestured expansively. “You have no rivals to worry about. Oki-sempai is three whole years older!”

Oki turned their way. “Why me??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if it's okay for me to count Yuzuru here when he doesn't say a single word, but oh well.


	15. Day 15 Set 3.4 - Teams (Kumagai, Shiki)

Kumagai found the target of her search as the sun was setting, waiting for her in an empty corridor.

“I heard you were looking for me,” Shiki Sayoko mumbled, peeking through her bangs.

Kumagai took a fortifying breath. “I was. I want to invite you to join our team.”

Shiki looked away. “I can’t.”

“You can.” Kumagai made sure to look resolute. “It’ll just be us girls, me and Rei; and we’re thinking of inviting Hiura Akane.”

Shiki shook her head.

“Don’t give up,” Kumagai implored her.

Shiki looked her in the eyes. “Why not?”

“Because you’re better than that.”


	16. Day 16 Set 4.4 - Death (Jin, Hitomi, Somei)

“Off to the cemetery?” Jin popped up behind Hitomi and Somei, grinning mischievously.

Hitomi gave a small start, but all Somei did was look at him coolly.

Jin didn’t let that deter him. “I was wondering if you ladies would mind if I joined you.”

“And what are you planning, Jin-san?” Hitomi arched a brow.

Jin pouted. “I’m not always planning something.”

Somei arched her brow too.

“Shuuji’s at the cemetery too, right now,” Jin admitted. “If he sees me coming by myself, he’d just leave. But if I’m with other people…”

Hitomi and Somei shared a glance. “ _No groping_.”


	17. Day 17 Set 1.5 - Mobility Triggers (Tsutsumi, Tachikawa, Kako)

“You never think about trying a different mobility trigger, Tachikawa?” Tsutsumi asked idly, keeping one eye on the kitchen behind him.

Tachikawa shook his head. “Nah, Grasshopper all the way.”

“Done!” Kako called cheerfully. “I’m really excited for these.”

Tsutsumi turned back to Tachikawa with a serious look on his face. “You’ve got one of Kako-chan’s failures in front of you. Your choices are Grasshopper or Teleporter. Still going with Grasshopper?”

Tachikawa watched as Kako sashayed out with one plate of what looked like radioactive goop and another that looked like it’s crawling off the plate. “I can’t have both?”


	18. Day 18 Set 2.5 - Engineers (Enedradd, Terashima)

“What’s that,” Enedradd snapped, plucking at Terashima’s jacket from his perch on his shoulder.

“Trigger customisation applications,” Terashima said absentmindedly, one hand coming up to steady Enedradd as he wobbled.

“Hmph, stupid,” Enedradd scoffed. “This is what your organisation waste you engineers’ time on?”

The messy application in Terashima’s hands said ‘please let my assault rifle spew fire’. Terashima couldn’t argue in the face of that. He flipped the page to reveal a hesitant ‘please make my Kogetsu black’.

“Less stupid,” Enedradd said, faint approval in his tone.

“This is what my organisation use my time on,” Terashima agreed resignedly.


	19. Day 18 Set 3.5 - Mentors (Youtarou, Hus)

“Hus, look here.” Youtarou pointed imperiously to the screen in front of them as Miden’s fighters scrabbled at each other with their primitive weapons.

Hus let Youtarou’s commentary fade into the background. He didn’t know what they meant by allowing such a breach of secrecy, but detailed knowledge of the enemy’s weapons and tactics was worth taking advantage of no matter how his instincts warned it was a trap. He wanted to believe Youtarou was too young for such thinking.

It also left him aching for another time, and a much older man’s teachings. But Viza had already betrayed him.


	20. Day 20 Set 4.5 - Families (Ikoma squad, Kunichika, Kon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'm sorry about Ikoma squad's Kansai dialect.

“Do ya ever…” Hosoi paused, keeping her eyes on the homework spread out in front of her, “miss yer family?”

Opposite her, Kunichika and Kon looked at each other. “Sure!” Kunichika chirped. “But I can always just get my team to pay attention to me!”

“Feeling homesick?” Kon asked sympathetically.

“Ah have my team too,” Hosoi mumbled.

“Awww, so sweet.” Mizukami smirked, cluing her in on the rest of Ikoma squad standing behind her, soppy looks on their faces.

“We luv ya too, Mario!” Ikoma crooned.

“Me too, me too!” Minamisawa raised his hand.

Hosoi blushed. “Shut up, you’re gross!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something the scouted agents share.


	21. Day 21 Set 1.6 - Stealth Triggers (Sasamori, Miura, Hiura)

A voice called out to Sasamori as he was deep in his thoughts, and looking up revealed Miura’s concerned face in front of him. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh no!” Sasamori shook his head abruptly. “I was just thinking…I just realised we’re the only Attackers in the B-rank rank wars who use Chameleon.”

Miura smiled weakly. “Well, there are only about ten people in the rank wars who use Chameleon in the first place…”

“It just seems to have no popularity as a stealth trigger.” Sasamori frowned.

“Bagworm is better,” Hiura chirped, walking past.

Sasamori and Miura sighed in unison.


	22. Day 22 Set 2.6 Operators (Usami, Ayatsuji, Mikami, Hiyami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 17 year old prep school operators.

“Haruka-chaaaan.” Usami waltzed into the classroom, presenting the memory stick in her hand with a flourish.

Ayatsuji leaned out of her chair, eyes shining. “Is this…”

Usami stuck her chest out. “Did you doubt my abilities?”

Mikami shook her head furiously. “Never,” she said, tone hushed and reverent.

Usami blushed at that. “Yuri-san helped,” she admitted.

“This programme is such a radical change from how bullet routes are currently calculated,” Hiyami mused. “It could completely revolutionise how trajectories are used in countermeasures against Gunner Triggers.”

‘It could revolutionise _everything_ ,” Ayatsuji said.

“Oh, it will,” Usami promised, glasses glinting. “It will.”

 


	23. Day 23 Set 3.6 Defence Duty (Koarai, Okudera, Kagami)

“We’re in a mixed squad today, aren’t we?” Koarai peered down at the phone Okudera was holding as Okudera swiped through the day’s schedule.

“Yeah,” Okudera said absentmindedly, “Azuma-san is needed at the university, and Mako-san needs to make up for absent classes.”

“So who will be our operator?” Koarai asked.

“I will!” Kagami’s cheerful voice had the two of them whirling around. “And your sniper for today will be Hiura-chan!”

Hiura waved weakly.

Okudera froze in his tracks, which was why he was too late to stop Koarai from saying, “you’re not gonna make us dolls afterwards, are you?”

 


	24. Day 24 Set 4.6 News/Media (Netsuki, Arashiyama, Tokieda, Chano)

“Welcome, Arashiyama-kun, Tokieda-kun, take a seat.” Netsuki waved at the seats in front of him. Two of them were empty, but the third was occupied by a girl in C-rank uniform.

“Sorry, Ken, Ayatsuji, and Kitora couldn’t make it.” Arashiyama took the seat next to the girl. “Hello, I am Arashiyama Jun, nice to meet you.”

The girl grinned back cheerfully. “Chano Makoto! Nice to meet you, sempai!”

Tokieda gave a brief nod as he took the seat on Arashiyama’s other side. “Greetings.”

“I have gathered you today,” Netsuki said seriously, “to introduce a new face for Border.”

Chano beamed.


	25. Day 25 Set 1.7 Defence Triggers (Chika, Karasuma, Mikhael)

Chika’s Lead Ibis Bullet wobbled its way through Karasuma’s Shield and splattered against the Escudo he had erected behind it. It looked like a modern art exhibit, or like a dam had a baby with one of its tetrapods.

Karasuma whistled. “Maybe you guys were a bit too hasty, giving up on this. Surely you can use this for something? It goes right through Shield just like every other kind of Lead Bullet.”

Chika eyed it uneasily. “It moves so slowly that anyone can just avoid it though…”

Mikhael hummed. “Maybe you can use it as a more fortified barricade.”

 


	26. Day 26 Set 2.7 - Executives (Karasawa, Yuri)

“Yuri-kun,” Karasawa said warmly as he fell into step with her, “welcome back. You’re looking well.”

“Karasawa-san.” Yuri smiled back. “It’s good to see you. How was everything while we were away?”

“Well enough,” Karasawa said equivocally. “I’m sure Tamakoma has told you everything already.” He looked at her thoughtfully. “I must admit I had not heard of Kuga Yuugo before this. He was one of the creators of Border, along with Commander Kido and Mogami Souichi?”

Yuri looked at him steadily, eyes smooth and fathomless. Those eyes knew what he was really asking. “Yes,” she said carefully, “Kuga Yuugo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to know what Yuri knows...


	27. Day 27 Set 3.7 - Team Rooms (Tsuji, Ninomiya)

“Ni-ninomiya-san,” Tsuji said weakly, feeling sweat creep down his back.

Ninomiya looked over, the hand holding the duster stilling as he noted Tsuji’s entrance. “Tsuji. You’re early.” His other hand turned off the vacuum cleaner by his feet with an elegant snap of the wrist.

“The study session was cancelled.” Tsuji tried to look anywhere else, but his eyes were drawn uncontrollably to the cute oversleeves Ninomiya was wearing. “Why…”

Ninomiya looked down. “Hatohara gave them to me. It’s more efficient to clean with these on.”

The kittens frolicking on the sleeves were winking at Tsuji, he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of something like this: http://www.dhgate.com/product/-12-pairs-lot-new-household-clean-products/254942732.html


	28. Day 28 Set 4.7 - BBF Academics Chart (Kazama, Tachikawa, Taichi)

Kazama strode down the hallway in a rare good mood. It evaporated the moment he turned the corner.

A straggly line of agents were kneeling next to the solo booths. He could see Yuuma, Midorikawa, Taichi, Satori, Nire, Osano, Yoneya, Touma, Kageura, Kunichika and-

“Kazama-san!” Tachikawa cried, lunging out of his seiza to grab Kazama around the legs.

Kazama wobbled distressingly, sinking a fist into Tachikawa’s head. “And what’s going on here?”

“We’re going to fail our exams,” Taichi cried, tears in his eyes.

Kazama looked down. “Tachikawa, you’re in _university_. You don’t even have exams.”

Tachikawa looked away shamefacedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone kneeling there was on the left half of the graph. Shame on them.


	29. Day 29 Set 1.8 - Gunner Triggers (Suwa, Kurauchi, Kuruma)

“Yo, Kuracchi.” Suwa clapped a heavily hand around Kurauchi’s shoulders, a friendly leer on his face. “I hear you’re making a move on composite bullets?”

Kurauchi turned around. “Suwa-san, Kuruma-sempai.” He nodded in greeting. “I see the grapevine moves as fast as always.”

“Hello, Kurauchi-kun.” Kuruma waved cheerfully. “Everyone is talking about that match; it even reached us at Suzunari. There aren’t many people using composite bullets after all.”

“So which one was it.” Suwa leaned forward intently. “Salamander? Hornet? What other gunner triggers you got?”

Kurauchi smiled enigmatically. “Come join us in the upper tier, Suwa-san, I’ll show you.”


	30. Day 30 Set 2.8 - Captains (Kittaka, Tsukimi, Ouji)

The door to Ouji squad’s operation room opened with a faint whirr as Kittaka ushered Tsukimi inside. “We will have the place to ourselves, no one else is coming in to…day…” she trailed off weakly as she saw Ouji’s lean figure on the sofa.

Ouji looked at them apologetically. “I’ll be out of your way soon.”

Tsukimi walked up to him. “Writing the captain’s report?”

Ouji sighed. “It’s not something you can put off.”

Tsukimi felt like sighing herself, her mind turning to a different captain who would never write his report if he could put it off instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's thinking of Tachikawa.


	31. Day 31 Set 3.8 - Rank Wars (Ui, Kakizaki, Teruya)

“Why the long face, Captain?” Ui smiled at Kakizaki, flopping down next to him and peeking at the tablet in his hands.

Kakizaki shook his head. “Just looking at the rankings.”

Teruya peered over his shoulder from the other side. “Kakizaki squad, no.13.”

“Yeah,” Kakizaki said heavily.

Ui and Teruya looked at each other.

“I’ve been thinking about those new strategies we talked about,” Ui said cheerfully. “They still need some work, but it’s coming along well.”

Teruya nodded. “They’ll make us stronger.”

Kakizaki looked at them, then smiled ruefully. “You’re right. Let’s look over these strategies some more.”


End file.
